Pocky Game
by AngelWarriors
Summary: A box of pocky, and a pair of friends trying to set up their best friends together. Who would have thought that their plan would work. AU, NxS


**Title: ****Pocky**** Game  
****Author: Warangel88  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
****Warnings/Spoilers: AU, Possible OOC  
****Author Notes: Since November 11th is Pocky Day in some places around the world and hopefully I got the game right so I'm sorry if their is any mistakes. I accidentally made a mistake of deleting this story and two others and after looking in a few places I found the betaed version of it. Thanks Lammy for Betaing  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
**

It was official. Her best friend, Arinna, was crazy.

Sure, she hadn't missed the hints of her friend playing the matchmaker in the past. Of her trying to set her up with Noctis Lucis Caelum, but she had never gone as far as to suggest them playing the pocky game together as she had handed her the box of chocolate pocky today.

Although she silently knew that many couples would probably find some time to play the pocky game together in hopes of the pocky stick not breaking so that they would end up kissing their significant other.

Which was probably why she was against the idea of playing the game with Noctis.

Sure, he was very attractive. He was probably one of the hottest boys in their class. She knows that many females would probably do just about anything to kiss him, but he was one of her closest friends. She knew that he had recently broken up with his girlfriend, Lucia, a couple weeks ago.

She certainly didn't want to push him into a relationship with herself or another girl, even if she had, had a crush on her dark haired friend since they were sixteen.

She knew that Arinna and his friends were trying to play matchmaker between them.

Her violet, blue eyes silently studied Noctis as he stat on one of the stone benches in the courtyard, under a Sakura tree. Perhaps she should be surprised to see that he was alone when he usually spent his lunch hour with one of his friends, but she supposes that Titus was with Arinna. Marcus would was with his own girlfriend. Shad, well, she didn't quite know where he was.

"Hey Noctis," she greeted, causing him to glance at her. His lips curled into a bright smile as he studied her.

"Stella," he replied, as he moved his bag out of the way to make room for her to sit down next to him. She pulled out the box of chocolate pocky, completely ignoring the one that she had in her other hand that Arinna had given her.

"Here," she said, presenting the box to him. She can see the slight guilt pass through his sapphire blue eyes and she figures that he had completely forgotten that today was Pocky Day and hadn't gotten her a box in return.

Not that she really minded. She had received several boxes already from her other friends so it was not like she needed another box.

"I completely forgot it was today," he replied and she can hear the apologetic tone in his voice, but he did take the box from her hand.

"Don't worry about it," she replied and glanced down at the box of pocky in her other hand. The one that Arinna had given her. "Arinna says that we should share this one."

Slightly lifting the box in reference, she saw the slight recognition in his eyes and she knew he had caught the meaning behind of her words.

"Those weren't her exact words, were they? he questioned, but he pulled a pocky stick out of the box anyway and proceeded to bite into the chocolate covered stick.

"Well, she did suggest that we should play the pocky game as well," she replied, biting into her own stick.

Noctis nodded lightly. He should have been expecting that comment. He certainly wasn't naïve to the fact that both his friends and Arinna had been trying to play matchmaker between them. It was to the point where Titus had even made the same suggestion to him earlier. That he should play the Pocky Game with Stella today.

"Titus said the same thing earlier today," he replied, taking the last bite of the thin pocky stick. Her lips curled into a slight smile at that comment.

"Well, the two of them are dating," Stella reasoned as she watched Noctis take his second pocky out of the box, before moving to grab her second piece. "So it's probably only natural for them to suggest the same thing."

Noctis smiled lightly at the comment. "You are probably right about that."

She silently glanced at the last piece in the box a couple minutes later after each of them had, had five pieces each. "So do you want to split it? Or humor Arinna and Titus?"

Noctis glanced at the last piece, before looking back at Stella. He had always had a crush on her.

"Hmm, might as well humor them," he replied lifting the pocky stick out of the box before glancing at Stella.

"I never really played this game before," Stella confessed as a slight embarrassed blush crossed her features. "So I would probably cause the stick to break."

"So their plan of us kissing will probably fail then," Noctis replied and she can hear the humor in his voice, which caused her to smile. She none the less moved to bite the other end of the pocky stick, gently so as not to cause it to break in the middle.

They both started to take small bites and moved closer to the middle to get the real prize of kissing. That was the point of the game, afterall.

Soon enough, she felt her lips touching his in a soft kiss, but it quickly changed as she felt the kiss deepen. She doesn't know whether it had been her doing or his doing or both their doing.

"Enough you two," a strict female voice said, causing the both of them to glance up at the elderly teacher. "You know the rules. No kissing on campus."

"Sorry ma'am," they replied together.

The teacher looked at them silently for a moment before deciding to turn away and muttered softly to herself, "I swear. Kids these days think that just because it's a holiday, they can break the rules."

**the end**

**please review.**


End file.
